Amegakure Village RP: Shogi Match! 02/19/14
Shogi Match! Lucien Aburame, Ryusei AburameLucien: -Lucien had been in the ramen shop that morning, trying to catch up on all the time he lost while at the border. Now that the tomb was opened it was time to study this book but he thought to himself that maybe he should have someone from Anbu look at the book. So that morning Lucien sent out Hokori to summon one of the members of Anbu to meet him in the ramen shop at noon. As noon came around Lucien continued to wait until someone showed up and took a seat across from Lucien. “You summoned me Lucien?” Lucien would look at the man as he was wearing a mask that resembled some kind of fox. “Yes…Kagato said you could lift this and tell me about the signature… please do so…” –Lucien would slide the book over to the Anbu as he would turn it to look at it. “Lucien…this is old…very old…but I might be able to lift it..” With a couple of hand signs the anbu agent began pushing his chakra into the book as the lettering moved lightly on the page. “This is the work of Ramus…I am unsure who that is but my other guess would be that he or she followed the one known as Orochimaru. I remember hearing rumors that Orochi had some followers but none were every fully identified but still I know this work… if you notice…” –The anbu agent would flip a couple of the pages as he would show Lucien “This is only part of the book… there is more and I am sure they are in the tombs Kagato mentioned to you. For now this is all I can do… Fairwell” With that the Anbu was gone and Lucien was left alone with nothing but his book. Pulling the book back to him to him he would look at that same fraise in the front of the book about signing it in blood. Lucien would take out a kunai and cut the tip of his finger and signed his name under this one known as Ramus… “So it shall be…” Lucien said to himself as he would begin reading the first part of the book titled “First Circle: Limbo” While reading Lucien would nod to the chef as he knew what Lucien wanted.- RyuseiUchiha: *The sound of and alarm filled the dark room windows covered by sheets and the room chilled and damp. Ryusei rolled over looking at the alarm. His eyes shifting from the bright red light blinking the time.*"12:30 eh?"*Ryusei rubbed his eyes exhaling deeply as a purple haze left his mouth. He'd look around his room just a simple futon mattress and an alarm clock in his room a few crimson candels smoldered my the purple haze in the room as He'd stumbled out of bed standing up and stretching then slowly taking a knee praying to Lord Jashin before departing. The young man when to his close dressing in his normal fishnet under shirt and pants with fishnetting by the ankles, The man then slung on his black flak jacket leaving unzipped showing this rosary. He'd then grab his scythe and the belt to keep it on his back. Ryusei rubbing his face sighing waking himself up He'd grab a spool of bandages and wrap up part of his face only showing on eye and let his hair down. He'd walk into this living room grabbing his rebreather of the table his movement caused a brake in the flat haze as He'd griped his door and slid it open as a large puff of purple smoke fumbled down his stairs leading to the streets. Reusei reached to a hook near the door on the wall before walking out putting his amegakure belt around his hips snuggly. He'd look up seeing the rain smiling behind his mask as it hissed. Ryusei grabed him belly.*"Man im hungry..."*his belly spoke back in a growling almost to yell at him for not waking up earlyer to feed himself. Ryusei quickly closed his door stopping the poison from leaving his building. He'd begin to walk to the ramen shop. Allowing the rain to pelt his black hair getting the toxins out and washing it off his skin. Ryusei walked into the shop looking around. Being a descendent of hanzo makes a reason for many in amegakure to hate him off the bat He'd nod to the chef asking for BBQ stranger the man nodded and began to cook some pork as ryusi saw a strange man he hasn't seen before. He'd look around the shop seeing a box of shogi as He'd grabbed the box slamming it on the table where the man sat.speaking in a soft tone muddering under the sounds of his rebreather.*"do you wish to play a game with me stranger?"*he tiled his head looking at the man with his only eye showing.* AburameLucien: -Lucien would look to the man who had rudely interrupted his studies. “You…I do not know you and yet you disturb me while I am trying to study…with this childish game?” –he noticed that this man had one of his eyes covered. The man might also notice that Lucien only had one eye but he did not hide it… all you could see was a hollow hole where his bare skull was. “But…I accept your challenge to this simple game of yours…” at this moment Lucien had seen his bowl of ramen come to the table, Lucien would pull of his mask revealing his half faced look and his bald head- “By the way…. Whats with the stupid looking cross…” –Lucien said in a strict tone looking at the mans rosary.- RyuseiUchiha: *Ryusei took a seat placing the tabs in place.*"Mmm you mean my rosary, Well im a jashinist. Now shall we play the game and let hanzo watch over me."*Ryusi looked as the pork was placed on the table as he waited for the mans first move.* AburameLucien: -Lucien would laugh as he said "You understand that your Jashin...its nothing but a joke..." -he would move the far pawn on the far left of Lucien to the first slow directly infront of it.- "Nothing like my God Astaroth... the one who truly watches over me... keeps me and guides me the way it should be.." RyuseiUchiha: "I could say the same about you."*ryusei smiled looking at the borad moving his horse from file c8 up to d8*"This game is all that matters now at the momment clear your mind it will be good for you and the game." AburameLucien: -he would growl some as he would move his horse located at g5 up to f5 without saying anything- "You say this game is all that matters but that is not true... everything and all matters you see.." -he would lean over and take a bite of his ramen, not taking his single eye off of his.- RyuseiUchiha: *Looked at the man eating*"Must be nice ican eat untill your rebereather is on, I depends on what you think is important."*ryusei moved the same horse again one.* AburameLucien: -Lucien would look at him and his rebreather "Your toxic fums can not hurt me...I have a natural cleanser inside of me..." -he held out his hand as he moved his G5 up again to the next slot moving it closer to his Horse on that same area. While he was moving Lucien had a single Kikaichi crawl out from his pour to the tip of his finger- "As you can see... my little friends help" RyuseiUchiha: *hed sigh in releaf*"Good im hungry"*hed detact his rebrather as a purple haze seem to waterfall out his mouth as he spoke as he lifted the pork on a stick bting into it and chewing hed then place his finger on his rook pushing it up two slots.* AburameLucien: -Lucien would grin as he said in a grimful voice- "I can see your broken just like I am... interesting...Let me guess one eye'd too?" -he would move his horse on G7 up to F- RyuseiUchiha: *ryusei moved his rook once more across the board.*"now just scared for a salamander like the one my the black salamander was years ago." AburameLucien: -Lucien would slam his hand down seeing his piece taken from him- "Cock..." AburameLucien: -he would then move his far back piece on I4 up to H RyuseiUchiha: *RYusei rasied a brow*Baiting are you?*Ryusei slide his rook right taking his horse once again.* RyuseiUchiha: *laughed*"Two for two." RyuseiUchiha: "Have you ever played this childish game?" AburameLucien: "No I have not...games like this are for children..." -he would move his piece located on H8 up to G9- "Honestly I am guessing with this but it intrigues me... as to see what Jashinist do in their free time and not train..." -he would grin some- RyuseiUchiha: "I see your trap backing me into a corner eh?"*hed tap the board.*"the norm praying you?"*id flick my rook forward*"three" AburameLucien: -he would growl some as he moved one of his pieces up to the board- "Yes... well this is childish..." RyuseiUchiha: "childish becuase your losing? Oh hey you got one!"*Hed move his rook to the side.* AburameLucien: -Lucien would growl again as he knew that complex things like this were not his best thing... "And I got another.." -he would take one of his back pieces- RyuseiUchiha: *ryusei moved his silver gen.*"Defencive i must go." RyuseiUchiha: *ryusei laughed*"once a move is done its done." RyuseiUchiha: *ryusei moved his rook taking out your lance.*"and another falls." AburameLucien: -he would growl some as he was becoming more and more irratated- RyuseiUchiha: "this game is more complex then you think?" AburameLucien: -he was growling more and more as his fist was balled up- RyuseiUchiha: *smile sliding over his finger taking out his rook.* AburameLucien: -he would move one of his- RyuseiUchiha: "damn it" AburameLucien: "Fuck you..." RyuseiUchiha: *placed down his captured rook* "no fuck you." AburameLucien: "This is bullshit..." -he would move his piece- RyuseiUchiha: *ryusei seilently moved his piece* RyuseiUchiha: *ryusei took another piece* RyuseiUchiha: *once again he took another piece*"Mmm you should go defencive." RyuseiUchiha: *moved his piece* AburameLucien: -Getting closer and closer Lucien was about to punch the shit out of his guy- RyuseiUchiha: *ryusei take another piece.* RyuseiUchiha: *placed his rook out* AburameLucien: -Lucien would growl as he said "This is bull shit!" RyuseiUchiha: "How so?" RyuseiUchiha: *promoted his rook* AburameLucien: -he would throw up the table as he knocked both hot bowls of ramen into his direction "Childish games... I have training to do!" -he would pick up his black book and walked off-